


Their time apart [A short one-shot]

by innocence_is_lost



Category: Marvel (House of M), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Marvel Universe, Other, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Sad and Beautiful, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocence_is_lost/pseuds/innocence_is_lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sky full of red lights and she only saw his blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>About  Wanda   and  Pietro's  distance  at  HYDRA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their time apart [A short one-shot]

She had seen him again today , a small , welcoming smile had shone onto her chapped lips the second she did. And he saw her. But she got nothing , not a smile. Not a "How are you , Baby Sister?" , Nothing. It'd been like this for two years now. But this is what they had signed up for. And there was no denying it. They had brought this onto themselves. They were just split by a wall , so close yet miles away. They hadn't let him run as fast as he wanted , and she could tell. They had entered their headquaters hand in hand , fingers interwined. They had seen each other multiple times since then. His blonde hair was now as brown as dirt , seeing this made her sick. It was the effect of the wind that made his hair a sloppy , pale blonde. He'd run face on , leaving the roots a dark brown. It had started when they were children , he'd run every where and their mother would yell and beg him not too. So he stopped , this being one of the most hardest things he'd done.. He craved the air on his face , and they had deprived him of it. At least they had given her the odd lot of building blocks , he had nothing. He'd hear him , running from one side to the other of his tiny cell. She'd hear his fists pound angrily against the walls as he cried out for a god to free him of his pain. But of course , no one answered. She'd just sit on the other side of the wall , gently whispering - answering his prayers.Of course , she had thought about it. Breaking the wall , to reunite them. But they were too strong for her. And she didn't want to make things worse for him. So she lay in the dark. Not a word said , just the breathes of each other. Speaking through hidden gasps and jagged breathes. A morse code which neither of them understood , yet longed too. She traced her fingers where he'd be leaning. Where his shaggy hair would fall to his chin. But she longed for him. How his blue eyes would light up after seeing her blast something. Wanda felt nothing now , this hard lump in her throat that she'd always try to swallow. Nothing would work though. Her fingers would twitch if her hair fell out of place , as he usually would sprint past and fix it. But he couldn't know. They had met up in secret a few times. And those had been the best nights of her life. Kissing and feeling each other between hushed breathes and cries of love.But now , there was nothing. No bodies left to touch. No lips to kiss. Just Pietro and Wanda , Weapons first. Lovers later. They had nothing. Not even each other. They had taken each other, been each other's first's. They knew when within the first few days , the guards would come around to the little witch. So Pietro claimed what he saw as his. She had loved him for it , how his body arched above her's. How he had fell , whispering into her dark hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist , her pulse racing through her now comatose veins. "You.Are.Mine." He hissed against her collar bone. But they didn't have those nights now. His nights were filled with tests , and modification. Her's were filled with staring at the ceiling and painting her sky red. A sky full of red lights and she only saw his blue eyes. Maybe this is what she was destined for. To love him behind a wall. A barrier. Never to be loved


End file.
